Butterfly Kisses
by gleekypotterr
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to a butterfly exhibit. Fluffiness ensues.


**So I started writing this for my friend after she visited a butterfly exhibit… she texted me while she was there and was like, "oh my god I'm at this butterfly exhibit and all I can think about is how adorable and exited and puppy-like Darren would be at one of these things… please someone write fic." And I don't really like writing RPF, so I decided to just write a Klaine version. **

**No real spoilers for any episodes here, but I guess this disregards everything including and after Original Song because Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Glee. And I know next to nothing about butterflies and how hard it is to actually catch them so this is probably very unrealistic, but I was just going for the fluff factor here (: **

**Reviews are like crack to me. Leave them and be my best friend.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was beginning to think that Blaine Anderson would be the death of him. They had been on countless non-dates and were more of a couple than most of Kurt's dating friends in New Directions, yet they weren't a couple. Not at all. Everything with Blaine was platonic, apparently. The hand holding, the coffee shop non-dates, the movie theater non-dates, the fact that Kurt and Blaine hung out with each other more than they hung out with all their other friends combined. Kurt loved having Blaine as a friend, sure, but he wasn't sure how much more of this non-dating thing his sanity could take. He was in love with Blaine, and Blaine knew Kurt had feelings for him… but Kurt had <em>no idea<em> where Blaine stood. Kurt had been so sure that Blaine had felt something for him before Valentine's Day, but that idea had been shot down by Blaine himself. They hadn't talked about it since then, but it was hard for Kurt to make himself ignore the fact that Blaine's eyes seemed to look at Kurt differently than they looked at anyone else, or that Blaine's smile seemed a little bit brighter every time Kurt walked into a room.

But Kurt also had a tendency to make everything up in his head. He knew this about himself, so he just let things between he and Blaine stand as they were.

Kurt was currently getting ready for another one of his and Blaine's non-dates, and this time he had no idea where they were going. Blaine had texted him about two hours before saying **hey, i'm picking you up in two hours, and i'm not telling you where we're going, so don't ask (: **And as much as Kurt hated not knowing what occasion he was dressing for, who was he to refuse Blaine's offer to hang out? So he had decided on a simple pair of white skinny jeans, black Doc Martens, and a simple black button up shirt. Not his most daring outfit, but his options were limited without knowledge of where exactly he and Blaine would be going.

Kurt heard the beep of Blaine's car announcing his arrival just as he was applying the finishing touches to his hair. He checked his appearance one last time in the mirror, then walked downstairs and met Blaine at the front door.

"Don't. Ask. Questions." Blaine said in greeting to Kurt, not even bothering with a "hey" or "hello."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I get it. I'm going into this blind. If you take me some place sketchy I'm going to kill you, just so you know."

Blaine just smiled and walked to the car, opening Kurt's passenger side door for him like the dapper Dalton boy he was, and then got into the drivers seat.

The drive to the mysterious location was the same as it always was with Kurt and Blaine; they argued over the music (Blaine wanting to play his Katy Perry playlist, Kurt wanting to put on his collection of Lady Gaga, and both of them finally agreeing to just settle with listening to the radio) and talked about everything that had happened at Dalton during the week.

After about twenty minutes, in which Kurt tried his hardest to not pester Blaine about where exactly they were going, Blaine finally pulled into a large parking lot in front of a medium sized glass building. There were no signs to tell Kurt where exactly they were; but Blaine obviously knew where they were because he quickly found a parking spot and excitedly bounded out of the car. Blaine reached Kurt's door and opened it for him before Kurt even had a chance to unbuckle his seat belt; that's just how excited Blaine was.

"So… can I ask now where we are?" Kurt asked as he hopped out of the car and walked toward the glass building with Blaine.

Blaine laughed lightly, "It's the butterfly exhibit. Have you really never been here before?"

Kurt just shook his head.

"My mom used to take me where when I was younger," Blaine continued, "but I haven't been here in a couple of years so… I just thought it would be a nice change from what we usually do," Blaine grinned as he looked over at Kurt.

"Yeah, well, I can't see Burt ever taking me some place like this…" Kurt just laughed, and he and Blaine entered the large glass building.

There was a ticket booth directly to the boys' right as they entered, and Blaine quickly pulled out his wallet and paid for two tickets before Kurt even had the chance to protest. Blaine always insisted on paying for anything the two of them did, and even though Kurt did occasionally persuade Blaine to at least allow Kurt to pay for himself, Blaine never agreed to this when their plans were his idea.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand after he had paid for their tickets and led him through another door into the first main room of the butterfly exhibit.

The room they stepped into was beautiful. Part of the exhibit was roped off. There were rocks and small artificial waterfalls; huge trees that reached up to the high ceiling, and colorful flowers and bushes that covered the floor. There were also several bushes and flowers placed in front of the roped-off section, so that careful observers could attempt to catch one of the beautiful creatures in their hand as they flew onto the plants. Butterflies of every size and color were flying above their heads, but none came close enough to actually touch either one of the boys.

Kurt watched as Blaine let go of his hand, walked over to the nearest bush, and broke a bright pink flower off.

"Blaine, are you sure you can do that?" Kurt questioned, looking around to see if anyone was close enough to notice what Blaine was doing, but he didn't see a single soul.

Blaine laughed and said, "Nah, people do this all the time. And no one is here anyway. Only two people work here and they're always up front taking tickets."

Kurt just shrugged and watched as Blaine took the brightly colored flower in his right hand and stretched his arm out. He waited patiently, making almost no movement other than breathing. Finally, after Kurt was about to insist they move along and try to catch a butterfly at another part of the exhibit, a beautiful orange and yellow butterfly landed near the flower in Blaine's hand and made it's way to Blaine's fingertip. Blaine curled his finger, giving the butterfly a flat place to rest. Kurt stared in awe, wondering why the butterfly didn't fly away immediately.

"Once you catch them, they actually tend to stay with you for a while. At least until you start moving around a lot." Blaine explained, answering Kurt's unasked question.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and slowly stared walking toward him, taking care to not shake his arm and scare the butterfly away.

"Blaine what are you doing, it's gonna fly away!" Kurt exclaimed. It seemed a waste for Blaine to be so reckless with the butterfly after spending almost ten minutes trying to catch it.

Blaine ignored Kurt and kept moving towards the boy, until his face, along with the butterfly itself, was within a foot of Kurt's face. Kurt's breath hitched slightly and he stared at Blaine questioningly.

"Wha – what are you doing?"

"I wanna try something… do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded slightly, not wanting the movement of his head to scare off the brightly colored orange and yellow butterfly that now was poised less than a foot from his face.

"Whatever you do, don't move. It'll scare it away."

Kurt just continued to stare past the butterfly into Blaine's eyes, silently conveying that he understood.

Blaine extended his hand even further, closing the small gap between the butterfly and Kurt's face. He very slowly placed his curled finger directly in front of Kurt's nose, and waited patiently as the beautiful, winged insect made its way off of Blaine's finger and onto the slightly taller boy's nose.

Kurt made no movement, save for a sharp intake of breath, as the butterfly rested on his nose. Blaine slowly drew his arm back, but his face remained just inches away from Kurt's.

"I would move… but I think that would scare the butterfly away… sudden movements, you know…" Blaine whispered, staring intently past the butterfly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt whispered back, "Well we wouldn't want that, now would we…" and held Blaine's gaze.

They stayed in this position, neither boy breathing correctly, neither boy daring to be the first to drop the other's gaze, neither boy even noticing when the butterfly flew away.

Kurt swallowed nervously when his brain finally registered the loss of the bright orange and yellow creature on his nose.

"The butterfly's gone, Blaine… you can move…" Kurt whispered nervously, not even daring to hope that Blaine's face was remaining there for some reason other than the fact that he had just zoned out and didn't realize the insect had finally flown away.

"…what if I don't want to move?" Blaine questioned quietly.

Kurt's brain barely had time to even process Blaine's words before Blaine began to move – but he wasn't moving away. He was doing quite the opposite, actually. Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's right hand on his cheek, and could feel Blaine's breath on his own lips, as Blaine closed the remaining space between their faces. Blaine must have been on his toes, because his forehead was somehow resting against Kurt's despite their slight height difference.

In that moment, Kurt was pretty sure his brain had short circuited, rendering any reaction impossible. Blaine's eyes flicked from Kurt's eyes, to his lips, and back to his eyes, and Kurt could see the questioning look in them. They could read each other like this, just through the eyes. Kurt gave a barely perceptible nod of approval, and suddenly Blaine's lips were crashing into his.

Nothing in Kurt's life had ever felt so right. There weren't fireworks or confetti or anything epic that happens in the movies, but Kurt was pretty positive that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Blaine and he wouldn't regret a thing. Kurt had imagined this moment for weeks, months even, ever since meeting Blaine, but nothing could have prepared him for what it felt like to finally have Blaine's lips against his, Blaine's arm around his waist, Blaine's hand gently resting on his cheek. Kurt quickly began kissing Blaine back, and opened his mouth to let Blaine in as he felt his friend's – boyfriend's? – whatever, Kurt would figure that out later, he was a bit preoccupied at the moment – tongue grazing lightly against his lips.

However much Kurt wanted to stay in that moment forever, both he and Blaine eventually realized they needed oxygen.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and smiled.

"I think I have a new favorite animal," Kurt grinned happily.

Blaine just laughed and captured Kurt's lips in the second of what Kurt hoped would become countless kisses.


End file.
